Chaos Chosen
Chaos Chosen are those blessed few amongst the ranks of the Chaos Warriors who bear the favour of the Dark Gods far more than their fellows but have not yet become strong enough to take on the mantle of a Chaos Champion. Overview Known amongst their kind as Chosen, these warriors are bestowed with a variety of daemonic weapons, armour and gifts as a reward for their faithful service to Chaos. These gifts can vary greatly, but most mutations tend to be useful as weapons that aid the Chosen in his quest to inflict devastation and misery upon his enemies. Even if a Chosen warrior bears no such stigmata, it is clear that he carries the grace of the Dark Gods simply from his aura of dark menace. Amongst the ranks of Chaos Warriors, the Chosen are truly the nobility of Chaos. Chaos Chosen will always lead by example, fighting not as commanders but as elite warriors. In this way, the Chosen hope to attract yet more of their master’s favour and ascend to the ranks of the truly exalted. They advance unflinchingly through black-powder firestorms, hails of arrows and punishing artillery, their purposeful tread never falters as they march ever closer to their prey. Battle lines have buckled and broken at the mere prospect of a warband of Chosen closing in upon them, blades raised so that the methodical butchery of the foe can begin. Few can stand against the full onslaught of a Chaos Warrior, even fewer can stand against the savagery of a single Chaos Chosen in combat. As befits their name, the Chosen are the elite of the Chaos forces. It is they who can ascend to daemonhood, or plummet into the oblivion of the Chaos Spawn. It is the path of the Chosen to which all mortal followers of Chaos aspire, and it is from their ranks that the mightiest of Chaos warlords arise. These ironclad slaughterers often form the inner circle of a Chaos Lord's warband, or fight as elite Huscarls amongst the tribes of Norse Chieftains. Every head claimed by their powerful weapons is met with a roar of bloodlust from those warriors nearby - for they too seek to become the Chosen of the gods. Infamous Chaos Chosen *'Albodi the Scarred '- A mighty Chaos Chosen of Tzeentch. Gallery wh_main_chs_chosen.png|Portrait of a Chaos Chosen michal-gutowski-portfolio-wh-chaos-chosen.jpg|Total War: Warhammer Theatre Miniatures Chaos Chosen - Command (1).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Command) Chaos Chosen - Command (2).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Command) Chaos Chosen - Command (3).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Command) Chaos Chosen - Command (4).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Command - Champion) Chaos Chosen - Command (5).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Command - Standard Bearer) Chaos Chosen - Command (6).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Command - Musician) Chaos Chosen (1).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Troop) Chaos Chosen (2).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Troop) Chaos Chosen (3).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Troop) Chaos Chosen (5).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Troop) Chaos Chosen (4).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Troop) Chaos Chosen (6).jpg|8th Edition (Chosen Troop) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) ** : pg. 31 * : Games Workshop - Chaos Chosen * : Total War: Warhammer * : Warhammer: Age of Reckoning es:Elegidos Category:Chaos Military Category:C